Brotherly Issues
by thenerdgirl01
Summary: This is my first story on here. its about Mitch (bajan Canadian) and Jerome (jeromeasf) as brothers in the world of minecraftia and in later chapters they get into a big fight causing Mitch to run away and have hopes on never seeing his bacca brother again. this also includes the rest fo team crafted and friends. enjoy (disclaimer: i don't own Minecraft or the Minecraft youtubers)
1. Chapter 1

BROTHERLY ISSUES

**Chapter one**

**Mitch's P.O.V **

I wake up and look over at Jerome's bed. My bacca of a brother still snoring slightly. I get up and change out of my pajamas and into some jeans, a white t-shirt, and my favorite red and black checkered hoody which I wore almost everywhere I go. I slide my yellow dog tag over my head as I grab my iron sword ready to go hunting with the rest of my friends in the village.

I head downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab some steak from a chest and head to the living room to see what my parents were doing. "Hey mom hey dad." I say to my human mother and my bacca father. "Hello Mitch are you Jerome and the rest of your friends going hunting today." My mom says looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"That's the plan." I say as Jerome comes down the stairs ready for action. "Hey Mitch ready to go." He says slinging his axe over his shoulder. "Yup, bye mom, bye dad." I say as we run out the door. "Goodbye, be safe be back before night fall and don't travel too far." My dad calls after us. "We won't" Jerome says as we close the door behind us and head to town square to meet up with the gang.

"Look its Mitch and the fluffy." I hear Adam say as we reach the group." Hey ready to go." Jason says turning his jet pack on. We leave weapons in hand as we head into the forest surrounding town.

I kill a pig and a few cows as we head deeper into the forest. "Look a ravine." Ty says as he slowly goes over to the edge of the large drop. "Ya don't fall in." Ian says as he catches up to the group. "And why would I do that exactly." Ty says as he flips his bangs out if his face only to have them fall back over his right eye. "I don't know I was just saying." Ian replies shrugging his shoulder. "Any ways let's continue and hunt some more animals before we have to go back." Quinten states. "Ya I agree with the fish." Adam says followed by a big smile knowing that the mud kip hated being called a fish. "I'm a flipping amphibian." Quinten says annoyed as he crosses his arms in anger. "Whatever fish amphibian who cares." Adam says as he start heading of into the forest as we follow him.

We got back to the village just in time before night fall set in. "See you guys tomorrow hey want to go to spawn city and play some hunger games." Jerome says as we all reach the edge of the village. "Ya sure see you town square same time as today." Seto says as we part ways. "Ya that's good for us." Jerome says as we all go our separate ways after agreeing at the time and place.

As Jerome and I reach home we give the back pack of meat we got today to our mom as we headed upstairs to our room. "Goodnight Jerome." I say as I curl up into my bed and turn my bedside table lamp off. "Goodnight Biggums." Jerome mumbles as he turns his light off and crawls into his own bed.

I get up the next morning and notice the time. "Oh no, Jerome wake up were running late." I say throwing a pillow at Jerome to wake him up. "I'm up. I'm up." He says jumping out of bed as we rush downstairs grabbing breakfast and saying goodbye to our parents.

We get to town square with two minutes to spare as we reach the rest of team crafted. We set off and make our way to spawn city on the train that goes from here to there.

We get there and head to the hunger games mini-game right away. We get into a game with 23 seconds till the match begins. As we rush to spawn after the countdown struck 0. I got a stone sword and some chain boots and a boobplate. I run away after killing three people and taking their loot consisting of two iron ingots. 'GG' I thought to myself as I ran from spawn to find the others.

After we regrouped we went on a killing spree. I finished of 7 more people. "Mitch you're on a rampage." Jerome says as I kill two more people. "Honestly it's been 5 minutes and you've killed half the people in the game." he says amazed at the 12 people dead at my hands. "Thanks I've been practicing." I smirk as we head off with the rest of our friends who were also amazed at what I've done. "clearly." Adam says in shock.

Its death match all my friends except Ty and Jerome were killed. "If I win this skylox is real." The young girl says smirking at her knowledge of team crafted fan stuff. "Well then you better not win because Adam and I are just friends." Ty says as he goes for the girl that turns around and stabs him causing him to die and respawn with the rest of the spectators that are watching us. I smile at the girls fighting skills as we lock into a sword fight.

Jerome sees his chance and goes for it coming up behind the girl and stabbing her through the back with the stone axe he wield. "Well I guess it's time for another iron sword vs. stone axe battle again." Jerome says steading the axe in his hand. "Come at me brother." I say knowing I would win. "as you wish." He says running at me as I dodge him turn around and stab his back letting him respawn as a spectator. I chant "iron sword wins again." Over and over again as I do a little victory dance.

As I respawn out of the arena I'm greeted by my friends all saying 'GG" to me. Then we start our journey home tired of the day's events. "So how was it did you have fun?" My dad greets as we walk inside. "Ya I won da hunger games." I say as I smile wildly. "Ya not to mention the 15 out of 24 people you killed." Jerome said sounding very proud of me. "15 out of 24 people." My dad states shocked in the news given. "Ya in about a 20 minute match." Jerome says to our shocked father. "Well done Mitch you must have been training hard since your last hunger games match." He remarks as I say ya I have then head up stairs to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I lie awake as the morning sun leaks through my window. "Jerome what do you want to do today." I ask rolling over to look at Jerome who was still lying in bed as well. "Um want to go do parkour or we can go mining or just wander around the forest with our friends." He says listing our options. "Um I want to adventure today I'm too tired to do anything else." I say getting up and get dressed in the same clothes I wear every day. "Ok let's go get the others." He says walking out of the room as I follow him down the stairs. We say goodbye as we do every morning and go to gather our friends.

We get Adam, Ty, Jason, Quinten, Seto, Ian, ant, and sparklez. We set off on our adventure hopes of finding something to do on the way. "Hey look a mob spawner." I say as I go towards the dungeon entryway. "No you don't." Jerome says grabbing my hoody and pulling me back. "Why not." I whine wanting to defeat it and get the loot. "Because it's too dangerous." He says still holding my hood. "Let go of me." I say and as he does I run into the dungeon swing my swords at the zombies that were spawning. I kill the zombies and break the spawner and collect the ex. Then turning towards the chests. I found 5 diamonds 7 iron a saddles some Redstone and horse armor. As I leave I can see Jerome was mad. "What were you thinking you could have just killed yourself?" He yells. "I'm fine though and got good loot." I say looking down I hated when Jerome was mad at me. He can get mad easily being a bacca and he will hurt me without realizing it till after he does.

"Jerome calm down please." Adam says to the angry bacca. "Calm down you want me to calm down my brother went onto a death trap after I told him not to." Jerome said getting madder by the second. "Jerome I'm fine, I'm ok and still alive." I say trying to get Jerome to calm down. "But what if you weren't and you died." He says still mad at me. "Then I would respawn back at home with a little headache. But please Jerome stop being mad at me." I say trying to get Jerome to stop yelling.

He takes a deep breath then falls to the ground holding his head in his hands. "Jerome what's wrong" I say running over to him. "I'm sorry Mitch I didn't mean to freak it's just I was worried and could at least take what I say into consideration." He says as I see tears forming in his eyes. "ok." I say annoyed of him always being worried about me he's only 2 years older than me and I can take care of myself I'm 16. "Thanks biggums." He says getting up off the ground. "Okay let's continue." He adds as we start off again.

We continue through the forest as its starts to get dark. "Ok we should head home now." Jason says looking up as the sky. "Ya lets go." Adam says as we go back. When we get back we go our separate ways once again and go home. I go upstairs after dinner and wait for Jerome to come up as well. "Hey can I ask you something." I say as he sits down on his bed. "Ya sure what is it biggums." He says laying down. "Why do you always worry so much about me all the time I'm 16 I can take care of myself." I question laying down myself. "Well it's my job as your big brother Mitch." He answers as I start to drift off to sleep. "Ya but why." I ask wanting more of an answer. "Because like every big brother they look out for their little brother." He says as I let the darkness cloud my vision as I fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning Jerome's already gone. When I get downstairs he's not they're either. "Where's Jerome gone to." I ask as I enter the living room "he went out mining by himself not too long ago why." My dad says looking up. "Because we were supposed to go together we were supposed to go to that ravine I found a couple days ago in the forest." I say upset he went without me. "Oh he said you weren't going." My dad replies confused as I am. Then I remember yesterday's events. "No he didn't want me to go think It would be too dangerous for me because of yesterday when I didn't listen to him about the mob spawner." I say as I explain to them that I was going out for a while.

I got together with Adam and Bodil to do a parkour map. After that we went to get something to eat. "Hey want to play some huger games." Adam says as he finishes his pork chop. "Is that even a question to me anymore?" I say hoping up from my chair. "I guess not." Adam says as we walk towards the hunger games lobby.

"Mitch are you okay." Adam says after I kill 4 people off spawn with another great grab of another stone sword from a chest. "Never better why." I say why do I confuse them so much I know I'm younger but I'm not a monster. "Okay whatever you say.

I won the hunger games again. I'm the hunger games champion. 3 games in a row now that I've played and won. When we get back to our town I say goodbye and go home. When I reach the path that leads to our door I see Jerome on the front step looking worried. "What's wrong." I say as he looks up a smile taking over the worried expression as he gets up and runs over to hug me. "Whoa what did I do?" I say as he releases me. "You went into the city without me why did you do that." He says anger taking over him again. "Don't worry I was with Adam and Bodil. " I say trying not to get him to mad. "I don't care you shouldn't go to the city without me." He says struggling to stay calm. "Okay Jerome I'm not a little kid anymore I can go places without you now." I say angry that he doesn't trust me. "I know it's just I don't want to worry about you all the time." He says looking down at his feet. "Well you wouldn't have to if you kept your promise and let me go mining with you." I say going inside.

"Mitch I'm sorry just what happened yesterday I didn't want it happening again." He says following me to our room. "See that's your problem. You worry too much give me some space to live." I say still very angry at him. "I'm sorry Mitch I truly am." He says trying to apologize to me.

"Don't worry about it because you won't have to deal with me anymore." I say command block in hand. I run into the forest and climb a tree with my sword and some other tools and food. I type my coordinates in and press enter as I hear Jerome looking for me. I spawn in my old tree fort in the jungle biome about 10000 blocks from any civilization. I hoped into my bed and went to sleep hoping to wake up to yesterday and this was all a dream that I don't have to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I wake to the sun pouring in through the window. I look around. "Great last night wasn't a dream." I mumble to myself as I get up and going over to the chest of stuff I had in here for when I came here just to relax. Even though now it's my permanent home. The chest consisted of some stone tools, an iron pic, a fishing rod, a few pieces of coal, a leather helmet and boots, and last of all some pork chops.

"Okay so mining I go." I mumble grabbing the pic and my sword. I go to the mine just a little away from my treehouse. I go down the stair case I made into the caves main room in the mines that leads to the many different mines I have made in my many days that probably all equal up to years by now that I've spent in this part of the world.

By the time I got home I found a lot of iron, gold, coal and to great success a total of 7 diamonds. When I put my stuff away I climb to the top of my tree. To look at the night sky before going back inside and to bed.

**Jerome's P.O.V**

Where could Mitch have gone and why did I have to make him run away. Now he's in more danger living alone. My parents came up to my room still curious on last night's events. "Jerome what happened you haven't said anything since Mitch stormed away last night what happened." My mom says as they enter my room. "I was too protective of him so he ran so he could live on his own away from me so he could not have me questioning his every choice." I say remember what Mitch said last night. "Oh is that why he didn't come back." My mom says sitting down beside me on my bed. "yes." I say as I feel tears building in the corner of my eyes. "Oh Jerome don't worry hell come back." My mom said trying to comfort me. "But what if he never does what if I never see him again." I say as I start to sob into my pillow.

It's been weeks since Mitch left on I've looked for him every day I can with the rest of team crafted. As I sat our room looking through his stuff for clues on where he could have gone. Adam and Ty was there to help. They have been the most helpful in this situation. "Hey Jerome what's this." Adam says turning away from the chest in Mitch's closet. Oh that's just a chest of note books Mitch has-." I stop mid-sentence and go over to the chest in the closet I dig through the books reading the titles of them. "What are they?" Ty says confused. "Note books of stuff Mitch studied and kept notes of, I'm trying to find the one with the coordinates he liked to go to; oh here it is." I say grabbing the book from the chest and sitting down on Mitch's bed.

I open it. "Why do you want that one?" Adam questions sitting down beside me. "Because I was unobservant and stupid, Mitch took a command block with him when he stormed off he had to have gone somewhere he really liked and he normally put a description of the place owned by the coordinate." I say flipping through the pages. "Here his tree house he goes there all the time it's his favorite place other than home." I say putting the book back in the closet.

"Let's go now." Ty says getting up from his place on the bed. "What other time would we go." I say grabbing 9 command blocks and buttons. We put the three command blocks down and I keep the other 4 for our return. We type the coordinates in and click the buttons I've placed on them. Were teleported outside Mitch's tree fort. I tell the others to be quit because if Mitch notices we are here he will run to another place to hide.

We quietly climb the ladder that leads to the hatch into Mitch's house. I enter first tackling Mitch to the ground as soon as I saw him. "Jerome get off of me and get out I don't want to see you ever again and how did you find me." He says trying to push me off of him. "No please Mitch come home I don't want to live without you I need my little brother back." I say pleading on his return. "no, I'm not going home I'm happy here this is my new home now and you didn't answer me how did you find me I never told anyone the actual coordinate of my treehouse." He says still struggling to be released.

"Well um we sort of went through your stuff." I mumble. "You went through my stuff that's a violation of my privacy and you know that now I'm not coming home for sure." He yells pushing even harder against me as he tried to get up. "No please I'm sorry Mitch we all want you home. Please just come back with us." I plead no willing to let him go. "No now leave." He says finally giving up on getting free. "Fine but Mitch I really am sorry." I say getting up and going back to where Ty and Adam were standing.

We left I put the command block on the small table near the trapdoor. "Its incase you change your mind." I say leaving Mitch as I go down the ladder. "You're just going to leave." Adam says folding his arms in disagreement. "I have no choice he won't listen." I say even upset at myself. "You don't but we do." Ty said climbing back up the ladder followed by Adam. I sit in wait hearing only bits of they're conversation.

About an hour later Ty and Adam come down Mitch in tow. "How did you guys get him to come home?" I question in disbelief. "He promised to come home but he will never talk to you again or forgive you." Adam said as he set the command blocks on the ground and typed in the coordinates of our village.

We go home Mitch not talking to me at all even when he would talk to others freely and willingly. We get in bed that night Mitch still giving me the silent treatment from across the room. "Look Mitch I know you're mad at me but could you at least talk to me." I say turning to look at him. He just stays silent as I watch him close his eyes and go to sleep.

Around midnight I woke to hear Mitch mumbling. Sleep talking Mitch was known for that in my books. But I was the only one that knew. I go over to him wanting to know what he was mumbling about.

"I'm so sorry Jerome I never meant to run away I honestly didn't know what I was doing till it was too late anger took over my mind and it said run so I ran. I don't want to be mad and I want to be friends again but I don't want to give in to what I've already done showing I'm weak and I still need you as a brother just not and over protective shadow." He mumbles followed by more and more I listen to him mumble on about all these different things for about 10 minutes till he stops taking a deep breath before falling quite again.

Knowing Mitch doesn't actually hate my guts and it is all a front I go back to bed happy with a smile stretched across my face.


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

**Chapter 4**

**Jerome's P.O.V**

I wake up as the sun comes from the window on Mitch's side of the room. 'Wait Mitch he came home yesterday.' I think to myself as I look over to his bed. He's still sleeping. I get up quietly not wanting to wake him up. But I failed when I knocked over his sword that was beside the door.

He shot up looking around then setting his eyes on me scowling. I pick the sword up and leaned it back against the door. "Hey Mitch um, I know what you're actually thinking right now, you talked in your sleep again last night." I said looking down. His angry scowl turned to a questioning one. "You said you don't actually hate me and giving me the silent treatment is the worst idea you ever made and more and that you want to be friends again and that you want me to just let you have more freedom." I say explaining what he said last night. His eyes widened in shock then looked down with a frown. I could see tears forming in his eyes so I go to comport him.

When I sit on the bed beside him and pat his shoulder only to be talked by him in a hug. "I'm so sorry Jerome I should have never ran away and make you think I hate you." He sobs soaking the silly business suit I always wore. "I know biggums I know, now wanna play the hunger games." I say trying to make him feel better. "Okay." He says as he stops his tears. "But only under two conditions." He says. "What's are they." I says confused. "One you forgive me for running away, two I win the hunger games." He says getting up and running to the door. "I can forgive you but I don't think I can let you win biggums." I say laughing as I chase him down the stairs and out the doors. We get together with the gang and we head to the city.

"I see you two made up." Adam says as he grabs a hold of Ty's hand followed by Ty blushing. "Ya, and I see you and Ty are more than friends what did I miss the last few weeks." Mitch questions followed by a small laugh. "These two finally admitted they're love for each other." Jason says pointing at the couple. "So I see." Mitch says still smiling.

We got to the lobby and joined a game. I turn to my right see Mitch Adam and Ty and on my left is Jason Quinten and Ian. "Let's win da hunger games biggums." I say as the timer hit zero. I rush spawn grabbing a stone axe, leather cap and some raw fish. I run with Mitch hot on my heels along with Adam, Ty and Jason. "Where's Ian." I say as I turn around getting far enough from spawn. "Spawn killed." Jason says as he puts his visors helmet up. "So spectating." Mitch says looking up in the sky to wave to Ian. "Yup let's go back to spawn to see if anything was left." Adam says after catching his breath.

After ten minutes through the game as always Mitch has 12 kills from all that training he's been doing. Its death match and its Mitch, Adam, Ty and I. "so how do we play this out." I say getting a better hold on my iron axe. "Everyone for their self." Mitch says leaping at Adam and Ty slashing them both with a sword causing them to respawn as a spectator. "As you wish biggums." I say as I leap at him only for him to dodge turn around and put his sword through my back. When we respawn in the lobby Mitch was doing his victory chant and dance. "GG biggums" I say as we leave the lobby.

We head home and eat dinner. Then head upstairs to hang out in our room. "Hey Jerome wanna go mining at my tree house mine tomorrow." He says lying in his bed grabbing his journal to write about what he did today. "ya sure I heard you've done a good job on it." I say lying down on my bed. "Great it's really cool I can't wait to show you all the tunnels and mob spawners and the abandoned mineshaft I found." He says as he continues on down the long list of stuff he wants to show me. I drift to sleep slowly the events of the day taking all my energy.

**Chapter 5**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

I wake up as the sun hits my face I bounce out of my bed and get ready to go mining with Jerome. I jump onto him so he would wake up. "Get up Jerome come on lets go please hurry." I say as his eyes flutter open. "Okay let's go." He says pushing me off him. We get the command blocks ready and go outside. Were teleported to my tree house with our gear and command blocks to teleport us home in hand.

"Come on it's down here." I say as I climb down the ladder and he follows me. We go to the mining hut I made over the entrance of the tunnel I dug into the blocky ground. We go down the tunnel and get to the first floor of strip mines I've made.

For the rest of the day I showed him around the mine and we mine ores to bring home with us. "Okay its getting dark we should go back." I say as I look at the small wrist watch I brought mining with me. "Good idea." Jerome says as we go back up to the surface typing in the coordinates and clicking the button on the command block sending us home. I run upstairs to our room to put all my ores into my hidden chest under my bed.

"Goodnight Jerome." I say jumping into my bed and grabbing my journal and started writing what we did today. "You tired biggums." Jerome says to me as he puts his own ores away. "Ya I need sleep." I say finishing off the journal entry then putting the journal back in my bedside table. "Okay night Mitch." He says as I slowly drift off to sleep.

*Mitch's dream*

I run through the forest surrounding my home village. I was being chased by Jerome. He caught me tackling me to the ground but when I turned around to see his bacca face. I saw Herobrine. He snapped his fingers and I was teleported to the nether. I was strapped to a chair. With Jerome and our parents in front of me all strapped in chairs as well. "Have fun watching me kill your family Mitch because it's the last thing you'll see before I kill you." Herobrine says as he pulls out a sword. Stabbing my mother then father. Then he laughs as he starts towards Jerome. "A long death is what I think you'll like to see happen to your dear brother." herobrine says drawing the sword down Jerome's arm leaving a long cut down the side of it. I hear Jerome scream but when I try to talk I can't I don't know why but I can't. He sees me struggling and laughs as he cuts a wholes in Jerome's thigh followed by another scream from the bacca. He laughs again as I start to cry. He takes his sword bringing it back before swinging it beheading Jerome. Then he teleports over to me. "Did you enjoy that Mitch because I did?" He says before stabbing me and the world went black.

*end of dream*

I shoot up and Jerome was already over on my bed trying to comfort me. "You okay biggums you were screaming a lot in your sleep. Bad dream." He says hugging me. "Ya but I'm fine now thanks." I say as he lets go of me. "Wanna tell me what happened." He asks. I tell him my dream and he listens wide-eyed. "Well that was only a dream." He says sincerely. "I know but I didn't like being helpless as my family was killed." I say as I lie back down. "I know I would feel the same." He says getting up and going back to his own bed. I drift back to sleep only to be woken 2 hours later by the sun.

It's been weeks since the night of the dream and I've had it every night since. I don't know why though maybe it's just a coincidence. Or maybe a sign but I'll never now. I haven't told Jerome though even though he's not over protective anymore this could make him worry and worrying may lead him back to being over protective.

I know it's bad that I keep it from him but he'll find out when I say it in my sleep one of these times anyways so why rush it. But when he does find out I'm going to have to go back to another secret place of mine because he will be mad for me keeping secrets but anyways enough thought on that I have a hunger games match to win.

**The end**


End file.
